


King & King

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M, comic format, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his divorce, Stephen searches for his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King & King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [King & King](http://books.google.ca/books?id=cRN5NGTmzdYC&dq=king+%26+king&printsec=frontcover&source=bn&hl=en&sa=X&oi=book_result&resnum=6&ct=result) by Linda de Haan and Stern Nijland. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fakenews_fanfic/586117.html#cutid1) as a part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/fakenews_fanfic/profile)[**fakenews_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/fakenews_fanfic/) 2008 Secret Santa exchange. Image-heavy.


End file.
